1. Field of the Application
The present application generally relates to a touch panel assembly and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a capacitive touch panel assembly and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development and widespread of information technology, wireless mobile communications, and information appliance in recent years, the conventional input devices (for example, keyboards and mouses) of many information products have been replaced by touch panels in order to provide a more convenient, light-weighted, and intuitional experience to the users.
Touch panels can be categorized into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, acoustic wave touch panels, and electromagnetic touch panels according to the touch-sensing techniques adopted by these touch panels. Compared to other types of touch panels, capacitive touch panels offer shorter response time, higher reliability, and higher definition therefore are broadly applied to various handheld electronic apparatuses.
In a capacitive touch panel, a plurality of staggered electrodes constitutes a sensing array for achieving a surface sensing effect. When a user touches the touch panel with his finger, the touch panel determines the position touched by the user's finger according to capacitance variation on the sensing array.
However, peripheral circuits of the touch panel or wires for connecting the electrodes take up layout space on the touch panel. Besides, a pad bonding region should be reserved around the touch panel to allow external circuits (for example, a flexible circuit board) to be electrically connected to the sensing array, so that driving signals can be input and sensing signals can be output.